


Video killed...

by Readingfanfics



Series: Prompts [36]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Healing, Homophobia, M/M, Sherlock and victor past, Teenlock, bad language, donovan and anderson are not good and not nice, greg is our hero, sexual assault ( past), sherlock and john past, teenagers are not nice, victor and john are not nice, victor is worse then john
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-08-30 18:31:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8544472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readingfanfics/pseuds/Readingfanfics
Summary: Victor Trevor films Sherlock during sex. Some time later they break up and Victor posts it online. This is a story about the consequences and the start of a deeper connection between Sherlock and Lestrade.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sherstrade_Is_My_Division](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherstrade_Is_My_Division/gifts).



> ATTENTION! As you may have noticed from the warning and the tags this story starts of bad. Sherlock has sex with Victor but it goes too far for his liking and he can't stop it. He's also filmed during it and doesn't know it so the warning rape/ non con is nessecary. But I did my best to not write that scene out too explicitly, Sherlock has memories of it but I don't go into detail. 
> 
> IF YOU HAVE QUESTIONS PLEASE ASK! IF THERE NEED TO BE MORE TAGS TELL ME!  
> \------------------------------------------------------  
> This fic was inspired by a newspaper article I read on holiday

Sherlock knew something was wrong the moment he entered the school on Friday morning. The hairs on his arms stood up, a prickle at the back of his neck that wouldn't go away.

 

People were looking at him. That of itself wasn't weird, people looked at Sherlock a lot. Mostly with disdain in their eyes, some with anger and a few with jealousy.

 

Jealous looks had intensified when he started dating Victor Trevor, a popular, gorgeous boy. Bright blue eyes that sparkled with mischief and curiosity. Sherlock had been helpless against it, drawn in by Victor's energy and charm. It had seemed like a good idea at the time.

 

People close to him had warned him not to trust Victor. John had heard rumors, gossip whispered in the hallway's and toilets during break. Even Greg, how always kept a level head and gave people a chance, told Sherlock to be careful.

 

Sherlock had brushed it all off, annoyed at his friends. Didn't they know he could take care of himself? Didn't they trust his judgment and intellect?

 

This morning his stomach felt weird, a sensation inside him making his guts do flips. He was on edge. People were looking at him and instead of averting their gaze when he gave them his best 'piss off' stare, this time they just kept looking, evil smirks and grins grew on their faces.

 

He went to his locker, all the while accompanied by stairs and smirks. It made him uncomfortable and he'd heard people talk behind his back. Not the usual 'freak' or 'weirdo', something much worse.

 

Reaching his locker, his heart stopped and what little color he had drained from his face.

There, in big, bold, red letters was the word SLUT written on the front of his locker. It screamed out at him, the letters jumping at him, ready to attack.

 

He felt faint, his head starting to hurt, sweat forming under his armpits and on his back. He took a deep breath, trying to stop his racing heart from bursting out his chest. Opening his locker he got out the books he needed for his first class on Friday morning, maths with Mr.Moriarty.

 

He closed his eyes, hanging his head inside his locker. Still trying to calm down when he heard footsteps behind him. His head shot up, shoulder's tensing, his lips in a tight line. He really didn't need this today too. _Why don't they just leave me alone?_

 

“Morning **freak**! How do you like your new decoration? I hear it suits you perfectly.”

 

Venom was dripping from Phil Anderson's lips. Sherlock could picture it falling to the ground at the man's feet, reading to strike out.

 

He closed his locker with a bang, wishing for a second he had the guts to just punch Anderson's nose instead. He turned and started walking away from them, biting his lip to keep from answering and making things worse. If that was even possible.

 

“Oi, don't be rude freak! Why in such a hurry? Victor waiting for you?”

 

Sally Donovan blocked Sherlock's path, looking at him with glee. Her eyes sparkled with pure evil and Sherlock felt the tension inside him rise. She came closer, invading his space and he couldn't help the flinch backwards. He'd always been weird about things like that, personal space, people touching him.

 

He cursed himself when Donovan's smile grew bigger, teeth showing as if ready to rip him apart.

 

“That's right. You place for the other team don't you? Filthy, little **slut**!”

 

Her eyes looked over his shoulder and he felt Anderson at his back. He's legs felt shaky, sandwiched in between them with nowhere to go. No one to help him. His heart pounded again, so fast it hurt his chest.

 

“Maybe you'll like it more of Phil here makes a move. You're so eager to please anyway.”

 

Sherlock flinched again when he felt Anderson's breath against his ear.

 

“Oh, he can't wait to spread his legs for me. It's going to be good **freak**. You'll scream even more then before.”

 

Sherlock felt like throwing up, This can't be happening. This isn't happening.

 

Anderson push against Sherlock's arse and panic flooded Sherlock's whole body.

 

“Harder, oh yes, harder. That's so good. Yes. Yes.”

 

Sherlock couldn't see anymore, couldn't move. Humiliation, pain and betrayal settling into his body, clinging to his bones. It was holding him in place, anchoring him to the spot.

 

Suddenly the weight behind his back was gone and he heard Anderson curse and Donovan yell.

 

Big, tanned hands grabbed his shoulders, making him jolt out of his frozen state. He felt moisture roll over his cheeks and realized he was crying. His body started shaking, sobs falling from his lips.

 

“I. I didn't.”

 

He swallowed, not able to say more, not able to look up. He felt a pull on his arm and followed. Blinded by tears and humiliation.

 

He let himself be manhandled into a chair, the door falling closed and a handkerchief was being pushed into his hands. He wiped his tears, blew his nose and kept staring at the floor.

 

“Sherlock.”

 

Hearing the kindness in Greg's voice almost made Sherlock tear up again. He swallowed down the lump in his throat with great difficulty.

 

He felt Greg hesitate a fraction of a second before he sat next to Sherlock, keeping some space between their bodies. He knew him well.

 

“He's a bastard Sherlock, Donovan too. He'll pay for this, I swear.”

 

Greg's voice had a rough edge to it and Sherlock's heart did a flip. Greg was always the first to protect him, to defend him. Hearing the roughness in Greg's voice made Sherlock realize Greg was always on his side. No matter how stupid he acted, how shameful.

 

“Greg, I...”

 

“WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING? How the hell did you not notice Sherlock?! He sent it to everyone in the bloody school. EVERYONE!”

 

John's voice bellowed inside the empty classroom. Sherlock noticed it was the abandoned computer lab when he'd snapped his head up to look at John. The sound of the door banging against the wall as John stormed through it made him jump.

 

 

“I warned you about that arrogant prick! We all did and this is the result! How could you be so **stupid**?! Now everyone is calling you a slut, a fucking whore, a...”

 

“That's enough!”

 

John had towered over Sherlock. Rage, anger and shame all over his face. Something Sherlock couldn't figure out in the depts of John's blue eyes. Now John stumbled, knocked off balance by Greg's shove. Greg stood between them, stands wide, arms crossed, ready to move.

 

“John, I didn't know he filmed it. I wouldn't have...”

 

“WHAT?! Spread your legs further for him if you had known? Damnit Sherlock! You're the laughing stock of the whole school!”

 

Sherlock sucked in a breath, taking the insults as a stab to his heart. He got up, moving towards John, pushing Greg away, rage boiling inside of him.

 

'I did not 'spread my legs' for him. Didn't you watch the footage John? If I remember correctly, I was on my hands and knees. Like a **dog**.”

 

“Sherlock.”

 

Greg's voice was soft but strained, his hand resting on Sherlock's shoulder. John's eyes widened in horror and Sherlock's heart broke when John took two steps back. Creating more space between them. John had never seemed so far, so removed from him in this moment.

 

“John. I didn't mean...” But John just narrowed his eyes, turning around and walking away, not looking back.

 

“John mate, c'mon!”

 

Greg called out, running after him, throwing a look over to Sherlock, a silent apology before heading out the door.

 

Sherlock didn't move, just watched as Greg disappeared. John's voice traveled all the way down the hall. By now most of the students would be in class.

 

“No Greg, no. I can't be friends with **that**!”

 

A soft mumble followed, Sherlock was still looking at the spot were John and Greg had walked out. Leaving him behind.

 

“You know bloody well what I mean! Everyone knows Greg! I kept an open mind through all of this like you asked but this is too much. It's disgusting Greg and I can't look him in the eye anymore. All I see when I do is...”

 

Silence settle in the classroom and Sherlock dropped down on the chair like a puppet with the strings cut off.

 

His head was spinning, heart pounding and he felt hot an cold all at once. Flashes of memories came to him, images of him and John.

 

“You're amazing Sherlock!”

“That's bloody brilliant!”

 

Sherlock closed his eyes, hearing John's praise and wonderment in his head. Remembering those little moments when they stood too close, when their fingers lingered for too long. John's eyes on his lips, his body, his arse.

 

“Im not gay.”

 

“Hello, not gay remember.”

 

All the times John had told people he was definitely 'not gay'. All the times it had broken his heart, crushed his insides.

 

Nobody knew of the times he and John had kissed, hesitant and soft at first. Soul burning and passionate at the end. John panting his name while Sherlock jerked him off, the soft endearments in Sherlock's ear when John came over his face.

 

He'd been a fool, thinking John would come around after he started dating Victor. Sure, John kept throwing jealous looks, grabbing Sherlock between classes and snogging him senseless but that was it.

 

Stolen moments in the dark, shared secrets during breaks, empty promises after another handjob. He should have know better. _Idiot._

 

And now he was made a fool again.

 

Sherlock stared out into the room without really seeing it. Tears threatened to spill again while images of him and John filled his mind. He hated himself for not seeing it sooner, for thinking he knew better. For not listening to his friends.

 

He should have seen the signs, all those little things that made his skin prick. Victor not letting up about sex, not taking no for an answer. All those 'if you love me, you'll let me fuck you' comments. All the grabby hand moments when he really wasn't in the mood.

 

That one time when Victor had lost his patience and punched him in the stomach, making sure the bruises weren't visible to others. The apologies and pleas later. The gifts and nice gestures.

 

Why hadn't he stopped him? Why hadn't he stopped himself? Sherlock trembled, remembering that night. Too man drinks to try and act _cool_ , to try and be more _normal_. To 'loosen him up'.

Victor sweet talking him to the bedroom, striping off clothes. The pull on his curls, too hard, too demanding. The manhandling into bed and Victor's hands everywhere. Gasps and growls in his ear, the pain, hopelessness and fear. He remembered the babbled words, a demand of Victor, a threat behind it if he didn't.

 

Before he could succumb to the weakness again he heard Greg come back and he kept it all in. He couldn't let Greg see him like that again. Nobody could see him like that again. Weak, pathetic.

 

Greg came back into the room and stopped at the door.

 

“Sherlock, I'm...”

 

Sherlock stood up, knocking down the chair. He stood straight, his face transformed, closed off. He grabbed his bag and walked past Greg.

 

“Don't Lestrade. I don't care for your pity.”

 

He saw Greg flinch and his heart broke, already wanting to reach out, to take it back. Then he remembered John and Victor. The grins on his class mates faces, the taunts from Donovan and Anderson.

 

Opening his heart up, taking a chance had broken it and he kept walking, ignoring Greg's voice. Not once looking back.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock stays at home but his real friends don't forget about him.  
> \------------------------------------------------------

Sherlock had convinced his mother to let him stay home for a week, claiming sickness and fever. Turned out Sherlock was a good liar when he desperately needed to be.

 

The whole week he'd spend mostly in his room, reading books, doing homework, listening to music and ignoring calls, texts and house visits from his friends.

 

Friends was maybe a bit of a stretch, he only had three. Well, after last week, two. Greg being the first, texting him that horrible day every hour, calling in every four. Almost like clockwork. The urge to text back, to hear Greg's voice was overwhelming.

 

Three times Greg had stood on his frontstep, gently but firmly dismissed by his mother. He'd ducked his head when she had leveled a look at him the last time Greg was there. The look said all he needed to know and he'd gotten a bright red. She'd sighed then, placing a hand on his shoulder, squeezing it, before letting go and heading to her office.

 

He just couldn't face Greg, not after all that. Knowing Greg had seen him on that horrible video, seeing Sherlock like a dirty, little slut, begging and moaning for it, filled him with shame. It was threatening to consume him. Knowing Greg had seen his naked body, heard the whimpers coming out of his mouth when Victor.... No, he couldn't face him, could never again face him and his kindness and compassion. That was the worst of it really. Greg being so kind and caring, even after all that. He didn't deserve it.

 

His other friend was Molly, a gentle and slightly shy girl he tolerated well from the beginning. She liked his intellect and humor and wasn't as stupid as the rest of his classmates. She didn't back down when he was being childish or grumpy. She stood her ground, eyes blazing with fire and that's why they had become friends. Molly saw through him, saw who he really was underneath and didn't run for the hills when he insulted people. Sometimes knowingly, but mostly by accident. Sherlock had a habit of speaking before thinking it through and what came out of his mouth wasn't always filtered.

 

After Sherlock fled Greg and the school she had showed up at his door, homework in one hand, all his favorite treats in the other. She hadn't said a word, just handed him all the stuff and gave him a short but fierce hug.

 

Her kindness had broken Sherlock down, sobbing on his bed with Molly sitting next to him, handing him a tissue and rubbing his back soothingly. They'd sat there for longer then Sherlock would ever admit, Molly patiently waiting till all his tears were spilled.

 

“Sorry. You don't have to stay. Sorry, I'm.” He'd stuttered between sobs, his cheeks tear- striken and red from embarrassment.

 

“Tsht, stop it Sherlock. No need to say sorry.” Molly had been firm but kind, grabbing another tissue and waiting as Sherlock whipped his tears away.

 

She'd visited a few times more during the week, bringing him books, movies and company. Distracting him from his dark thoughts and depressed moods.

 

In one of those moods he'd texted John. Just a short 'hello, how are you' but he never got an answer because the text didn't go through. John had changed his number then, or just blocked him. Either way, it hurt like hell, proving again how stupid he had been. .

 

Today, his week of 'sickness' was over and he looked in the mirror again. He still looked pale, his eyes stressful. The tightness in his mouth and shoulders giving away how afraid he was.

 

Molly had told him the thing was almost forgotten, people having found a new tragedy, a new victim but Sherlock was still uneasy. Facing everyone again, it made his insides cramp.

 

But he had no choice, he couldn't hide here forever. He hadn't done anything wrong afterall.

 

“ _Haven't you?”_

 

He gritted his teeth, willing the voice in his head to go away. It sounded strangely like John's, mixed up with Victor's.

 

“ _You didn't really stop him now, did you?”_

 

Sherlock closed his eyes, shaking his head furiously, hitting himself on the head.

 

“ _And all that drinking. Didn't you bring it onto yourself?”_

 

One last look in the mirror and he headed out. Surely people would have moved on now. They'd find something else to talk about, someone else to taunt and bully. Surely it would all be over now.

 

“ _Really?”_

 

John's/Victor's laugh haunted him as he closed the door with a bang.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A shorter chapter but I hope you enjoy anyway.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock goes back to school after being home for a week and Greg has some questions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, starting from now this story will be updated every week. I just like it better that way and I'm sorry for changing the scheduele again!  
> \--------------------------------------------  
> So, next chapter (ch 4) will be posted Wednesday 28 December.   
> \--------------------------------------------

It wasn't over.

 

If anything it all had gone worse. Sherlock found out very soon how people were thinking about the whole 'incident' and how they were thinking about him.

 

Not only was he now a 'willing slut' but also a traitor. The school had found out what Victor had done. They'd found the video on his computer and traced the origins of it. Victor had shared the video with all his friends and all the students in school, using the school's online platform to do it.

 

Because of this Victor had been expelled and had already moved to another school.

 

For Sherlock it was a small blessing in a whole lot of darkness. Victor had broken it off with him a week after they'd had sex, cleaming they weren't right for each other. That Sherlock wasn't good boyfriend material and Victor could do better.

 

Now he was banned and people blamed Sherlock. They had liked Victor, with his good looks and charms. They'd adored him and now he was gone. And it was all Sherlock's fault.

 

Sherlock drew into himself as yet another paper ball hit his head. They'd been at it for the half of the class and it didn't look like it would stop before class was over. He also didn't count on the help of mister Moriarty. The man was evil, always taking pleasure and glee in other people's misfortune. Specially Sherlock's. Oral exams with him were hellish, firing off question after question, not giving students enough time to think, making the doubt their own answers. It was like going to war really.

 

It also didn't help that Sherlock was smart, exceptionally smart and he corrected teachers almost daily. Pointing out mistakes, asking more information. The only teacher that didn't mind and actually encouraged it was Mrs. Hudson.

 

“Never believe what people feed you Sherlock. Always question, always wonder. Never assume anything.”

 

He smiled at the memory. Mrs Hudson was one of those people who didn't care about rumors, about social status and taste. She cared about her students, about the willingness they showed to learn and improve, to learn from mistakes and be man enough to admit when you screwed up.

In her class nobody dared not paying attention, her detention session's were feared by all and over the years had grown legendary. They also were slightly exaggerated but it was enough to give Sherlock some peace and quite for at least two hours.

 

Peace and quite he desperately wanted now. Another ball hit the back of his head and he rolled his eyes, biting his lip as he kept working on his assignment. He missed Molly next to him, she was a calming presence, a reminder that he wasn't a freak, that he did have friends supporting him. She was sent home after throwing up during lunch break, sweaty and pale as a sheet. He'd text her when he got home, see how she was feeling and if she needed anything. After all she had done for him it was the least he could do.

 

He looked at his watch, almost sighing with relief when the last 10 minutes showed. Ten more minutes and he'd survived his first day back. Ten more minutes and he could go home, to his room with all his books and music.

 

The bell rang and he bolted out of class, almost knocking people over. He didn't care, couldn't care, he just needed to home. Go home and relax and build himself up again for tomorrow. It could be a long week.

 

He'd just closed the door of his locker, everything packed for doing his work tonight when he heard a soft sound. His body tensed despite himself, already getting ready for the blow that would follow.

 

Granted, the blows had just been words and some hard shoves here and there but Sherlock knew it was bound to happen sooner rather then later.

 

He rather hoped it hadn't been this soon.

 

“What do you want now?” He said in his most cold and disdained voice, turning to face whatever idiot wanted to start a fight now and stopped death in his tracks, sucking in a breath as he saw Greg standing there.

 

“You didn't call me Sherlock. I was worried.”

 

Greg looked Sherlock up and down, his brown eyes having a hard edge to them and Sherlock flushed a little pink at the cheeks.

 

“When do I ever call? I hate talking on the phone.”

 

It came out less harsh then he wanted it to be. Damn Greg and his soft voice and puppy eyes!

 

“Could have texted me Sherlock. Just an 'I'm fine' would have been enough. Had to hear from Molly that you were okay and not coming to school for a week.”

 

Greg folded his arms over his chest, showing the muscles in his arms and Sherlock had a hard time dragging his eyes away. _Was that a tiny smile on Greg's face?_

 

“As you can see I'm quite well Greg. So, goodbye!”

Sherlock went to move past Greg, slinging his bag over one shoulder, trying very hard not to touch Greg. Greg moved too, blocking Sherlock from leaving, backing him up to the wall.

 

“Not the point Sherlock. You're my friend, I was worried sick. Just a text, that was all I wanted Sherlock. Now you're avoiding me and I don't understand why.”

 

Sherlock saw the disappointment in Greg's eyes and heard it in his voice. It made his stomach do a nasty flip andhe fidgeted with the strap of his backpack. Greg standing so close to Sherlock also wasn't helping. He smelled Greg's deodorant and something else, the warmth of Greg's body radiating down into Sherlock's very core.

 

“I'm- I'm not avoiding you.” He hared how small his voice sounded, how small he felt in that moment.

 

“Sherlock.”

 

Greg's hand came to rest on Sherlock's shoulder, the spot heating up instantly and Sherlock snapped.

 

“Don't! Don't be nice to me. Don't- don't be w-worried about me. Why are you st-still speaking to me? I don't deserve it! You don't u-understand why I'm not talking to you? Honestly Greg, I didn't know you were this st-stupid!”

 

Sherlock snarled, showing Greg's hand off him and taking a step forward, his nose almost touching Greg's.

 

“How could I possible talk to you ever again?! How could I ever look you in the eyes when all you'll s-see in return is images of me, be-begging for it like a dog!”

 

“Sherlock stop!”

 

But Sherlock couldn't stop, he wanted to hurt Greg, hurt himself.

 

“That's right Lestrade! Not only am I now a f-freak and a weirdo but also a f-fag, so desperate for affection I show off my arse to the first bloke that happens to want it!”

 

Greg was about to say something but Sherlock just kept going, trying to push Greg away from him.

 

“No, m-make that the second one cause John...”

 

Sherlock froze mid rant, his hands going up to cover his mouth as he rewind his little speech in his head. It was too late, unlike what Sherlock had said, Greg wasn't an idiot and the fierceness and rage on Greg's face made Sherlock take a step back.

 

“Cause John **what**?”

 

Sherlock swallowed, looking left and right, looking for a way out of this. He saw Greg clench his hands to fists, holding them to his sides. Waves of rage were rolling off of him and for a second Sherlock flinched, color draining from his face.

 

“Greg.”

 

Greg looked at Sherlock and his eyes grew wide in shock.

 

“Sherlock. I'm not. I would never hurt you.”

 

Greg's fists unfolded, Sherlock saw them tremble before Greg shoved them into the pockets of his jeans. The way Greg had asked him that question made Sherlock realize Greg could be dangerous if he wanted too. There was power in that body of his, power he could unleash if he made up his mind for it. It made him swallow again, a chill running down his spine and ending in his groin.

“Greg, forget it. I shouldn't have...”

 

“Cause John **what** , Sherlock? If he hurt you I swear to God!”

 

Sherlock saw the tension on Greg's face, the stiffness of his shoulders, the desperation in his eyes. He was looking at Sherlock with so much intensity Sherlock was sure he would catch fire.

 

“No! It's not like that! He didn't, it wasn't his fault. I made assumptions and I...”

 

Sherlock looked down, no longer able to face Greg's fierce look. He couldn't admit this to Greg, it could ruined their friendship. Greg and John had know each other before Sherlock came into the picture, he couldn't come between them. Not because of this, because of his own stupidity and romantic fantasies.

 

“Maybe it's best if we aren't friends anymore Lestrade. People will talk, like that always do, and you shouldn't have your reputation tarnished because of me.”

 

“Stop it Sherlock! We're friends. I'm not leaving you. I'm not like...”

 

_John_

 

Sherlock felt tears in his eyes and he honestly was too tired to stop them. He jerked back a little when Greg's hands cradled his head, whipping the tears away with his thumbs.

 

“Don't push me away Sherlock. I don't care. I mean, I haven't seen the video. Even if I did it wouldn't change anything. You're still Sherlock Holmes to me, one of the smartest and best people I know. I don't care about my reputation. I care about you. About us. Let it be me Sherlock. Let me be your friend, please.”

 

He felt the softest press of lips on his forehead and he clung his arms around Greg's waist, squeezing him so tight he was sure he was hurting him but Greg hugged him back, stroking Sherlock's back up and down while Sherlock cried and cried.

 

He didn't even know a person could cry like this. He didn't realize how many tears he had left to spill, now ruining Greg's shirt.

 

He felt broken and raw, sliced open for the world to see. Shame creeped in at knowing Greg saw it all. At least nobody else was in the hall to witness it. It would be something else people could laugh about, that they could use against him.

 

It felt like hours before Sherlock's tears dried up, his throat aching, his eyes puffy and his head throbbing. It felt like knives being stabbed in, over and over.

 

He released himself from Greg's side, shaky and death tire, already missing Greg's warmth and support.

 

“Let's get you home. C'mon.”

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Going home isn't so easy...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Weekly update, so much better! Don't you think too?  
> \---------------------------------------------  
> Next chapter (ch 5) will be posted 4 January.  
> \---------------------------------------------

They'd almost made it. Greg's hand slipped to the small of Sherlock's back, guiding him towards the exit. He was so focused on Greg's hand placed there, the fire it set of in his whole body, the pounding in his heart that he hadn't heard them approach.

 

“Oh, look at that, how charming. The two lovebirds strolling along home. C'mon Lestrade spill, is he as bad as Victor said.”

 

Sherlock felt Greg tense beside him.

 

“Let's go Greg. It's fine, just ignore them.” Sherlock whispered under his breath, trying to walk away from Donovan and Anderson.

 

“John sure as hell was disappointed with him. Didn't even get a chance to fuck him. Right Sally. And now here you are, the third choice. How does it feel Lestrade? ”

 

Before Sherlock could even think to react Greg had turned and punched Anderson on the noise. The sound of Greg's fist connecting and breaking the bone was very satisfying if Sherlock was being totally honest.

 

The look of shock on Anderson's face and the gasp of disbelief coming from Donovan sealed the deal. Anderson staggered back, hands on his bleeding noise while Donovan came closer to stop Anderson from falling.

 

“Now you listen to me _Anderson_! Talk like that again and I will crush every bone in your body. Got it?”

 

“And you,” Greg's angry gaze went to Donovan and Sherlock saw her take a step back. “You are hardly one to talk Donovan. I think you should have a very good, long look in the mirror before you talk shit like that again. Are we clear?”

 

Donovan's eyes widened in horror, looking at Greg for a full 30 seconds before nodding stiffly, her lips in a tight line and all the color drained from her face.

 

“Now get out. You've done enough damage. And you'd better have that look after Anderson.”

 

The pair left, Anderson swearing while being supported by Donovan. Sherlock could make out a distant 'arsehole' and 'he broke my fucking nose', before they went around the corner and out of sight.

 

His eyes went to Greg and he just stared at him, blinking a few times, replaying the scene in his head and he bit his bottom lip.

 

“What?”

 

Greg saw the look on Sherlock's face and shrugged a shoulder. Sherlock blushed, still staring at Greg and he felt a little smile start at the corner of his mouth. Greg's eyes got wider and he came closer to Sherlock, eyes fixed on his.

 

“That. W-what you did. J-just now. That was good.”

 

Sherlock stuttered, not able to hide the awe and pride in his voice. Greg blushed and Sherlock's belly did a flip They were still standing close, Sherlock feeling Greg's heat radiate from the man's body.

 

“Had it coming, he's an arsehole Sherlock. Told you I'd look out for you. C'mon,let's get you home.”

Greg suddenly turned and walked out. Sherlock blinked, trying to get back to earth. His smile got even bigger and he shook his head running to keep up with Greg.

 

Suddenly the week didn't seem so long and dreadful anymore.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock and Greg grown closer and Sherlock does a stupid thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter (ch6) and the final one, will be posted TODAY   
> \-----------------------------------------------------

”Stupid, stupid, stupid! Idiot! Why did you do that? Why?! He'll never speak to you again now, never! Stupid idiot!”

 

Sherlock cursed some more while he paced back and forth in his room. Every few seconds his hands went to his hair and he pulled it in frustration.

 

“Stupid idiot!”

 

He kicked his desk, hurting his toe in the process and he gave a shout filled with anger and pain as he went to his bed and sat down on it with a heavy thump.

 

He closed his eyes, head bowed down in his hands as he replayed the event in his mind. Again. For the millionth time this evening.

 

How could he have ruined this so fast and so disastrous?

 

Greg and him had been spending more time after that day when Greg hit Anderson a broken noise. They'd meet up at lunch, talk about what was going on in class, make plans for the weekend. They went to movies and some parties where Greg introduced him to some of his friends. He actually liked them and they took a liking to Sherlock, being amazed by his ability to know everything about everyone. It had even come in handy when one of Greg's friends, Andy, had a break in in his house and Sherlock had helped find the man responsible. That gave Sherlock star status amongst Greg's friends and Sherlock had blushed at all the praise and compliments he'd got. Not in the least from Greg.

 

They met up to study together and for once the silence wasn't oppressing or awkward. Spending time near Greg was always easy and comfortable. He didn't feel the need to fill up the silence, didn't feel the need to act different. It was a nice change, Greg liked him for who he was. Crazy intelligence and lack of social graces included.

 

Greg and Molly hit it of too and Sherlock was secretly pleased. Molly had come to a party with them and fallen instantly for Andy. Within two weeks they were dating and it seemed like a good match.

 

Everything was falling into place it seemed. The rumors and hateful comments were at last fading away and people didn't stare at Sherlock with hatred anymore, at least no more then was usual. Sherlock's heart still did a little flip every time he saw John in the crowds and some nights he wanted nothing more then to send a text, to call but he always stopped himself last minute. John had made it clear how he felt about Sherlock, how he really felt and Sherlock had never been the begging type.

 

Everything was fine and then Sherlock decided to not think for a second and it all went to hell.

 

It had been Saturday night and Sherlock was over at Greg's to watch a movie, have some dinner and just have fun together. Greg's parents were off to a businesses party at his dad's work and Greg's sister was at her boyfriend's house so they were alone.

 

They'd eaten pizza and drank lemonade, talking about school and homework, about the latest match Greg had played and about how Anderson and Donovan now left Sherlock alone. Molly and Andy were still going strong and they'd agreed to go with them to a party later that month.

 

After dinner, they'd settled down on the sofa, popcorn and more soda at the ready as the movie began. They were watching the Indiana Jones films and tonight it was time for Indiana Jones and the last crusade. Greg liked these kinds of action packed movies and he rolled his eyes affectingly whenever Sherlock pointed out a mistake. At first Sherlock had been slightly worried to watch movies with Greg. He didn't know a lot about them, preferring to read books, and was afraid Greg would find him weird for not knowing about Indiana Jones or other popular movies.

 

Instead Greg had just shook his head and made plans with Sherlock to have a weekly movie night. Sometimes it was going to the cinema, other times they went to Greg's place.

 

Sherlock enjoyed these nights and some movies weren't bad at all. He really liked E.T for example and some of the older Bond movies. Other movies, like Indiana Jones he found ridiculously funny and he was more then willing to tell Greg this.

 

“Sherlock. It's a movie, it's suppose to be fun. Can't you shut your brain off for 2 hours?” Greg had smiled, patting him on the shoulder as Sherlock huffed.

 

“I wish I could, these bad movies are forever embedded in my brain now.”

 

Greg had laughed loudly then, shaking his head as Sherlock tried to restart his brain. He loved the sound of Greg laughing, it made his heart swell and his stomach do a flip. The way Greg's eyes sparkled when he stopped and looked at Sherlock with amusement.

 

That night Sherlock had let his guard down. Greg was looking at him, bright and happy and Sherlock saw Greg staring at his lips and he'd just reacted. He'd finally shut off his brain but in the worst possible way.

 

Their lips connected and Sherlock let out a soft sound of satisfaction. Greg's lips felt soft against his own, warm and inviting and Sherlock stuck out the tip of his tongue to trace around the seam of Greg's lips. He heard Greg let out a sound of his own and suddenly Sherlock's tongue was tracing inside Greg's mouth, tasting the popcorn and soda of before.

 

Sherlock snapped out of it when their tongues met and Greg let out a moan, his hands grabbing Sherlock's arms. Sherlock flushed deep red, eyes wide in shock as Greg blinked his, no doubt trying to figure out what the hell had just happened.

 

Before Greg could come back to his senses enough to be mad, Sherlock had stood up, stammering and babbeling while shame, fear and embarrassment flamed his face and neck up even more.

 

“Sorry! So s-sorry, I wasn't th-thinking. I'm s-sorry. Go, I'm l-leaving r-right now. I didn't mean to-to. Sorry!”

 

Sherlock stumbled out to the hall, grabbing his coat as he heard Greg call out and get up. He didn't look back, just grabbed his coat, opening the knob as panic settled in. _What have I done?!_ His heart was beating too fast in his chest, his hands were shaking as he turned the doorknob, sweat forming under his armpits as he finally got the door open and feld.The door fell closed with a bang and Greg's 'Sherlock, wait' was caught off mid sentence.

 

Sherlock ran like the devil himself was trying to catch him, almost tripping as he tried to put on his coat. His lips were still tingling from kissing Greg and he still had Greg's taste on his tongue. He groaned as he finally reached the bus stop and got in, sweat on his brow, hands shaking as he closed up the buttons on his coat.

 

He nearly jumped out of his seat with a yell as his phone vibrated inside his pocket. Pulling it out he felt the color drain on his face. Greg was calling him. Sherlock's just held the phone in his hand, not knowing what to do and suddenly the sound stopped. He released the breath he was holding when within 10 seconds the second call came in, again from Greg.

 

He remembered the sound he'd made as their lips connected and a new wave of shame and arousal went through him. The call ended again and 20 seconds later he got a text.

To Sherlock:

 

From Greg:

 

Sherlock! Pick up the phone! Why did you run away? We need to talk.

 

He sighed, starring at the message, wondering what he could do to explain this, to **fix** it. Dread settled in his stomach at the thought of losing Greg as a friend. A second message came in and Sherlock got tears in his eyes.

 

To Sherlock:

 

From Greg:

 

Damnit Sherlock! Talk to me, please.

 

Sherlock shut his eyes tightly, preventing the tears from forming even more and falling. The bus stopped not far from his house and he ran the short distance, phone still in hand.

 

And now, after throwing off his coat, avoiding his family and silencing his phone he was pacing his room back and forth. Panic and desperation switching inside him as he berated himself for acting like a fool.

 

He'd lose Greg over this. He was sure and knowing that made him want to fall down on his bed and not get up for at least a month. _Why do I always do this? Why do I mess up every single good thing in my life?_ First it had been John, then Victor and now he was losing the most important friend in his life. Greg was straight as far as Sherlock could tell. He'd dated Margareth Dushku for a few years before she dumped Greg for someone else. Sherlock had never understood why Margareth had left Greg. Surely, no one was better then him? Since then Greg had dated a few people, never really serious but enough to remind Sherlock that he was a popular guy and experienced.

 

Unlike what the video had shown, Sherlock was not well known in the acts of sex.

 

He groaned again as he remembered Greg's lips parting and the small noise that had escaped. Had it been a moan? Or a noise of surprise and disgust? Sherlock was betting his money on the latter.

 

The sound of a doorbell ringing snapped him out of his thoughts and he stopped pacing, waiting to hear who was at the door. Maybe it's just some friends of mom, wanting to gossip and chitchat?

 

“Sherlock, visitor!”

 

His heart dropped to the floor as footsteps were hear, clearly coming to his room. He sucked in a breath at the soft knock and an even softer 'Sherlock'.

 

“Sherlock, can I come in? Please?”

 

Greg was waiting outside his room and Sherlock froze, starring at the door in shock. _Is this really happening right now?_

 

“Sherlock please, we need to talk.”

 

Greg's voice sounded strained, a bit louder and Sherlock's body gave a twitch as he came back to reality. He went to his door and opened it, blinking again when he saw that it was indeed Greg Lestrade. There, standing fake casually in front of his bedroom, looking at Sherlock with relief.

 

“Sherlock.”

 

Sherlock stepped aside so Greg could come in. Whatever they were about to discus, he didn't want his family to hear it.

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are talked about.

Seeing Greg inside his bedroom was a strange and wonderful thing. Greg looked around Sherlock's room, noticing all the books, notebooks, pens and papers lying around. Sherlock felt a little uneasy when Greg noticed an opened drawer, containing his underwear and he ducked his head, a blush forming on his face. Greg let out a soft cuckle and Sherlock's head snapped back up.

 

“You're room looks so normal.”

 

Sherlock looked baffled and Greg shrugged a shoulder.

 

“You're such a unique person, I just pictured your room differently that's all. It's nice to know you are like the rest of us in some ways.”

 

Sherlock's blush got bigger. _Unique_. That was one way to call it, though people usual didn't when referring to Sherlock.

 

The silence went on and Sherlock got uneasy again. It was the first time the silence was deafening but Sherlock didn't know how to break it. He wasn't sure if he wanted to either.

 

“So. About what happened just now.”

 

Greg shifted awkwardly but his gaze was fixed on Sherlock and Sherlock suddenly felt too hot.

 

“I'm sorry Greg, I didn't mean to make you upset, I wasn't thinking! Please don't....”

 

Sherlock stopped as Greg placed a finger on his lips. Seriously, had his mom turned up the heating?

 

“Don't say you're sorry Sherlock. Cause if you do, it means you regret it and I sure don't.”

 

Greg stood close, too close, staring at Sherlock's mouth again and Sherlock swallowed down a lump in his throat. Greg looked at him like, like he wanted to eat him. And his finger was still on Sherlock's mouth!

 

“I've been wanting to make a move for a while now but I didn't think you. Well, what would a genius want with me right?”

 

Greg shrugged a shoulder, pulling away his finger from Sherlock's mouth and Sherlock could breath again.

 

“You- you didn't mind?” Sherlock stammered, hope simmering at the edge of his heart as he asked. Greg again looked at Sherlock's mouth, licking his lips and Sherlock nearly whimpered like the hot mess he was.

 

“God, you're gorgeous Sherlock. Smart, funny, sensitive, kind. You look like a bloody model and I've been wanting to kiss you for so long. Before Victor even. I was-pissed off when you started dating that bastard. Then I heard about the video and well. You deserve so much better Sherlock. I want to give you better.”

 

Greg's hands had grabbed Sherlock's arms and Sherlock felt the heat of Greg's touch. He felt like jelly, not able to believe this was real. Did Greg really say he wanted him?

 

“Greg, I. I.”

 

Sherlock looked at Greg with desperation and Greg closed the distance, sealing his lips with Sherlock's. Greg held Sherlock firmly in his arms, one hand going in Sherlock's hair while the other wrapped around his waist. Greg's tongue came out and Sherlock moaned as he opened his mouth, taste popcorn and soda again.

 

They pressed closer, Greg moaning at the back of his throat while he worked on Sherlock's tongue and mouth, making Sherlock a sobbing mess in no time. Greg pulled back and Sherlock went with him, not ready to release him yet.

 

He heard Greg giggle and that broke the spell. Catching his breath he reach out, stroking Greg's arms as he looked at him. Greg's face was a little pink, his lips shiny and Sherlock wanted to kiss him again.

 

“You're gorgeous.”

 

Greg whispered near his ear before planting a kiss to Sherlock's neck. Sherlock's hands grabbed onto Greg's arms, pushing himself forward and Greg growled when Sherlock's erection pressed to his leg.

 

“God! Oh Sherlock, we need to stop or I'll take you right here and now.” Greg stepped back and Sherlock frowned in confusion.

 

“I thought you w-wanted me. You c- can have me.”

 

Greg moaned again and came a step closer, his thumb stroked Sherlock's cheek.

 

“I do want you, very much so but I want to do this right. It's more then just sex Sherlock. I won't take advantage of you. I want to do this slow, to take our time while we figure things out, while we get to know each other.”

 

Sherlock was about to open his mouth, what more was there to know?

 

“Shht love, I want to get to know all the things you like and don't like. I wanna explore every inch of your gorgeous body. I want to take you out, show you off. I, I want it all Sherlock. You understand?”

 

Sherlock blinked before slowly nodding his head up and down. He still felt horny as hell and his lips were begging to be kissed again but Greg was right. A lot had happened, not all of it good and diving right into the sexual part of their relationship wasn't the best thing in the long run. He still had some things to figure out, mistakes to come to peace with and when they did have sex, when they decided to connect in that way, it had to be for the right reasons.

 

Sherlock smiled and Greg let out a little sigh of relief. He took Sherlock's hand and pulled him into a hug, breathing in his scent.

 

“I'll always be here for you Sherlock. I'll always keep you safe. This is real, okay?” Greg kisses Sherlock softly, a hand going into his hair, stroking his curls and Sherlock wanted to purr like a cat.

 

“Yes. I. I understand. Kiss me again?”

 

Sherlock gave a little pout and Greg laughed, shaking his head as he reached out again and kissed Sherlock till they both panted.

 

“You're going to make this hard for me, aren't you?”

 

Sherlock smirked, pushing himself closer to Greg, wrapping his arms around the man.

 

“You have no idea.”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know! I know I'm going off agenda but it's a new year and I want to start fresh and these last chapters were so small I decided to share them now. Hope you don't mind.   
> \--------------------------------------------------------------  
> If I made any mistakes or you want to tell me how you liked it you can comment here or on my tumblr: http://readingfanficswatchingshows.tumblr.com/ 
> 
> If you want me to add tags you can send me an email to: KallistoIndrani@hotmail.com
> 
> I have a blog where you can find sneek peeks, updates and writer's tips: http://readingfanficswrites.tumblr.com/


End file.
